


Caring is not an Advantage

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Sherlock texts, morning fluff, wrestling the alligators in the lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring is not an advantage or is it? Ask Mycroft Holmes as he watches his lover sleep in rumbled sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is not an Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixxie-fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nixxie-fic).



> Mystrade isn't my ship, but I often do ships for other people. As you can note from my Sherlloy stories here too. Enjoy this ficlet for nixxie-fic! Happy Birthday Lady!

Greg looked so delicious in bed. Masculine, sexy and roguish in the rumbled sheets. The long night of following Sherlock and John across London had taken its toll. The latest serial murderer had the whole of London walking on egg shells. Yet they had caught the villain last night. Even weary to the bone and in need of a shower and shave, Greg was still the most beautiful man to ever walk the planet in Mycroft's eyes. 

Mycroft stood at the french windows of his London home and scanned the texts, emails and calls he'd missed through the night while he and Greg had taken care of each others needs. They didn't get a lot of time together. Mainly because they were both so busy making the world a safer place. Hell's bells, there was even a text from Sherlock demanding that Lestrade be given back in the same good condition that he had been relinquish in.

Mycroft sent a text to Meredith telling her that she could bring up tea and begin a full English for breakfast. Then he huffed and turned the bloody mobile off. There would be time enough to wrestle the alligators in the lake soon enough. Removing his silk robe, he approached the bed and insinuated himself into the warm sheets. His lover hummed a bit at the welcomed closeness.

“Don't tell me,” Greg said resigned to the end of their brief time together. “Duty calls or is Sherlock being a prat?”

“Both, I'm afraid.” Mycroft said as he encompassed Greg's waist, basking in the strength of his lover.

Greg turned to face Mycroft and drew him into a tight hug. Kissing the noble brow that was relaxed and open to him. No one got to see this side of Mycroft. The unstuffy, unstiff, unusual man who ruled with an iron fist. Who was gentle and affectionate beyond words in their lovers bed. 

“I'm only this way with you, Greg.” Mycroft said, reading his mind.

“How do you do that?” Greg smiled at Mycroft and brought a passionate kiss to his thin lips. “I swear you know what I'm thinking before I do sometimes.”

“It's a Holmesian trait, reading micro expressions and body language. You do it too when you are being detective inspector. The problem being that Sherlock and I can't turn it off.”

“I think John turns off Sherlock. And I know I can turn your traits off with the proper motivation.” Greg's strong hands caressed and molded the long, lean lines of Mycroft's body as they came together for a mutual kiss.

There as a gentle but firm tap at the door.

“Come.” Mycroft said not bothering to disengage from Greg's embrace.

“Good morning gentlemen.” Meredith's bright smile greeted them as she rolled in a cart within easy reach. Tea and a few morning scones to get the day started were laid out. The cart also carried several of the high end newspapers and two computer tablets, one for each of them. “If you need anything else just text, breakfast will be ready whenever you are.” She said as she exited.

Mycroft retrieved a cup of tea for Greg and one for himself. 

“Crikey, I still have to make it home to change.” Greg lamented.

“I have taken the opportunity to have some of your clothing brought here to make it more convenient for you to shower and change.” Mycroft said matter of factually. “I do hope that wasn't an improper action on my part?”

Greg looked mildly surprised and pleased. “No, I think it was time for us to move to another level. This is my home away from home. I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else.”

Mycroft smiled. “My thoughts exactly. I once told Sherlock that caring was not an advantage. Yet I think, both he and I have learned that is not entirely true. It is who you care about that makes all the difference in the world.”

“I love you too.” Greg said with smiling eyes and gave Mycroft a tea flavored kiss.


End file.
